User blog:Soccerissocool11/Pricerocks245 is Always Watching
Yes. Pricerocks245 is Always Watching. Remember the jerk that stalked this wiki for awhile untill he finally gave up? Well yup, that was Pricerocks245. How do I know? Pricerocks245 told me in a recent email he sent me. Below is the email Pricerocks245 sent to me explaining that he is the jerk named Always Watching. Once again this is the email Pricerocks245 sent me: "Okay, first things first: The identity of A.W. Well, I'll get around to it eventually during the story of this guy's history and chances are you will completely and utterly hate *whoever* by the time this is over. It's worth it. Also, I'll get around to how I know this. It was just some random day, (a random boring one if you ask me) when A.W. started doing this. Looking at the post, I personally had my doubts, but I knew those days were over and whatever this was was for a good reason. The first post was by a person who wasn't logged in, I'm guessing he signed first before making the name, or something like that. Apparently this guy is as good as a... "spy" if you will, as me for we never discussed this anywhere after on TAWOG, except maybe for just telling stories, "during the wiki war" stuff like that, and it was still scarce. Still, he obviously knew enough to make decisions on the status of this. It almost makes sense, what he did, he didn't trust you as much as everyone else who read it or knew or this would've gotten more attention. The deciphering of his code took me 3 sites, and also maybe 10 minutes just to find the right material. Reading it, it kinda sucks to know someone else beat me to blocking him. This guy also showed up on other wikis following his first appearance on yours. Pasting Morse code then leaving, he got blocked pretty quickly from the wikis on which he went onto chat. He went after Blugo34, a guy who was generally looked down upon on TAWOG at that time, suggesting he came from that wiki. It was easy to find that out, he never really deleted his wikis. Also, it seemed he felt sorry for this, judging from his last words. He was. How do I know? I saw the post the day of his creation, and half of me believed you were doing this for a good reason, The other half, wanted to send a message. Always Watching's message. ( this is the OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I SHOULD'VE GUESSED moment) Everything i said had a dual purpose, I wanted to push your limits, it was almost a test.The last post was sincere though. Also, Mister Mustard and Fr33dum were the secret plan of me and Mango during the wiki war. They're our alts.\ = how to remove my admin rights = On the toolbar at the botom of the page, there is a section marked admin. go to that and select User Rights. But this wouldn't be a good confession for me without SOME awesomeness, so roflbot shall assist me with it." I know right? Its a little hard to follow, and extremely stupid. And am I the only one that thinks Pricerocks245 looks like a huge creep and is an extreme weirdo. Anyway, at this moment, I have not taken away his adminship but I really should soon. However, I wanted to ask you, the members of the UAOACC, to tell me what to do. Should I ban him forever, take away his adminship (duh), forgive him (which we all know is NEVER gonna happen)? or any other things you can think of? And really, I wasn't that surprised. I mean, we all knew Pricerocks245 is a dirty rotten person from back when we were arguing. Anyway, I know he was the one who deleted the comments. He probably just wanted to get rid of all the fighting crap, but most of those posts were actually important stuff. My personal words to you, Pricerocks245? "GO TO HELL!" (Oh, and BTW... ya'll can't yell at me for cursing, because 'hell' is not a curse word, because it's a real place full of sinners like Pricerocks245, who's real name is Jason! Haha! Category:Blog posts